<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Und dann kam Roger by SchmokSchmok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906309">Und dann kam Roger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok'>SchmokSchmok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:59:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger hat (1) Plan: Sein Seelenzeichen ignorieren und dabei (3) Freunde abzustauben. Es ist ein narrensicherer Plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roger Davies/Cedric Diggory/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Und dann kam Roger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center"><p><i>How's the weather back home?<br/>Are the clouds still up and grey<br/>Here the sun is shining, we're on our way<br/>We are going places<br/>We will leave the world behind<br/>After all these years I'm finally aligned</i><br/><a href="http://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/6583.html?thread=532919#t532919">home is where the heart is</a></p>
<p><b>CN: Alkohol (referenziert), Essen, Fremdgehen (referenziert), Sex (stark angedeutet)</b></p></div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Jeder Mensch hat einen besonderen Menschen, den er früher oder später treffen wird</em>, haben sie gesagt. <em>Jeder Mensch hat ein Zeichen auf seinem Körper, das er nur mit seinem Seelenverwandten teilt</em>, haben sie gesagt.</p><p>Und dann kam Roger Davies und <em>er</em> hatte das nicht. Es war ein Geheimnis, natürlich, denn wer würde mit so etwas hausieren gehen, und er hütete es so sehr, dass er noch nicht einmal Suzie davon erzählte, obwohl sie seine beste Freundin war, mit der er alles teilte.</p><p>Es war eine Sache, die ihn lange Zeit nicht beschäftigte. (Vielleicht kommt es noch, vielleicht hat er es nur noch nicht entdeckt.) Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, dass es ein Problem werden könnte, dass es bedeuten könnte, dass er vielleicht gar keinen Seelenverwandten hatte.</p><p>Er hatte gesucht, natürlich; hatte überlegt, ob es vielleicht so klein oder so versteckt war, dass man erst Jahre lang danach suchen müsste, um darauf zu stoßen.</p><p>Aber bislang war es noch nicht aufgetaucht. Weder auf seinen Fußsohlen noch in den Kniekehlen oder hinter einem seiner Ohren und auch nicht im Haaransatz. (Aber ein Teil von ihm glaubt noch daran, dass er es irgendwann finden wird. Und den Menschen, der es mit ihm teilt.)</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>»Weißt Du«, sagt Cedric, während er mit seinen Händen durch Rogers Haar fährt. »Du hast mir nie Dein Zeichen gezeigt.« Roger schluckt und lässt das Kinn noch weiter auf die Brust sinken. Seine Augen sind geschlossen und er versucht, noch einmal tief durchzuatmen, bevor er antwortet: »Ich habe Deines doch auch nicht gesehen. Vielleicht zeige ich meines nicht jedem, nur weil ich mit ihm schlafe?«</p><p>»Aber möchtest Du nicht wissen, wenn Du Deinen Seelenverwandten triffst?«, fragt Cedric und hält für einen Moment in seinen Bewegungen inne.</p><p>»Ich lasse mir nicht gern vorschreiben, wen ich zu lieben habe. Was wäre denn, wenn unsere Zeichen nicht zueinander passen würden?«, fragt Roger zurück; mit den Lippen zu einem schelmischen Lächeln verzogen. »Würdest Du dann etwa mit mir Schluss machen?« Roger lugt unter den dunklen Haaren hervor, die ihm ins Gesicht fallen. Cedric zwickt ihn leicht im Nacken in die Wirbelsäule und lacht: »<em>Wenn</em> wir zusammen <em>wären</em>, dann würde ich Dich deswegen niemals verlassen.«
Roger lächelt und greift nach der Hand, die in seinem Nacken liegt, bevor er vorsichtig ihre Finger miteinander verflicht.</p><p>»Vielleicht nicht. Aber <em>wenn</em> wir zusammen <em>wären</em>, würdest Du Dich immer fragen, ob da nicht doch jemand Besseres wäre, oder nicht?«</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Cedrics Lippen sind weich, ganz im Gegensatz zu Olivers, der den halben Tag nichts Anderes zu tun zu haben scheint, als darauf herumzukauen. Sie sind rau, wenn Roger sie küsst, und auch, wenn sie über Rogers Körper wandern. Es ist anders als mit Cedric (natürlich ist es das, sie sind verschiedene Menschen) und Roger genießt jede Minute, die er mit Oliver verbringt. Jedes Mal fühlt es sich wieder ein bisschen an wie ihre Zeit auf der Schule, als sie sich heimlich in der Sportumkleide trafen, um zu knutschen.
Roger ist froh, dass das zwischen ihnen all die Jahre überlebt hat.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>»Hast Du Dich nie gefragt, ob Cedric und Du, ob ihr vielleicht füreinander bestimmt seid?«, fragt Suzie und Roger verdreht die Augen, während er in dem Glas vor sich herumrührt, in dem sich nach Pennys Aussage Joghurtalternative auf Hanfbasis befindet, die mit Himbeeren, Blaubeeren und Brombeeren gespickt ist. (Es sah recht appetitlich aus, bevor Roger sich dazu entschlossen hat, die Beeren an der Innenwand des Glases kaputt zu drücken. Aber das würde er vor Suzie natürlich leugnen.) »Ich meine, nicht dass sich irgendwas andeuten möchte, <em>aber</em> Du hast es noch nie mit jemandem so lange ausgehalten.«</p><p>»Und woran könnte das liegen?« Seine Worte werden von dem Klackern seines metallenen Löffels gegen die Glasinnenwand begleitet. »Vielleicht daran, dass das nichts Festes mit uns ist. Wir sind befreundet und ab und zu schlafen wir halt miteinander.«</p><p>»Roger, wann hast Du das letzte Mal in Deinem eigenen Bett geschlafen?« Suzie greift nach einem veganen Biskuitkeks und taucht ihn mit zweifelndem Blick in den <em>Joghurt</em>. Sie wartet und er erwidert, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken: »Vorgestern.«</p><p>Sie hebt die linke Augenbraue und beißt von dem Keks ab, bevor sie »Und warst Du allein dabei?« fragt. Betretenes Schweigen.</p><p>»Nein.«</p><p>Sie grinst triumphierend und steckt den Keks nochmal in den <em>Joghurt</em>. Nachdem sie ihren Keks aufgegessen hat, fixiert sie ihn und will wissen: »Hast Du einen Schlüssel zu seiner Wohnung?« Er nickt. »Hat er einen für Deine?« Nicken. »Hast Du eine Zahnbürste bei ihm?« Er schluckt trocken. Dann gibt er zu: »Ich glaube, die Hälfte seines Schrankes okkupiere ich mit meinen Sachen.«</p><p>Roger vergräbt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und stöhnt auf: »Suzie, führe ich eine Beziehung?« Er kann sie lachen hören, bevor sie antwortet: »Ich weiß nicht, Roger, tust Du das? Führst Du eine Beziehung?«</p><p>»Oh verdammt nochmal, ich glaube, ich führe eine Beziehung.«</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Er spricht es nicht an. Cedric und er, sie haben <em>das</em> eigentlich noch gar nicht so lange, wie Suzie behauptet. Es ist drei Jahre her, dass sie zum ersten Mal auf einer Party miteinander rumgemacht haben. (Suzies Geburtstagsparty, um genau zu sein. Vor den Augen von Cedrics damaliger Freundin, um sogar noch ein bisschen spezifischer zu sein. Der nüchterne Roger hätte sich dafür wahrscheinlich schlechter fühlen sollen, als er es letztendlich getan hat.) Außerdem ist es nicht so, als ob sie sofort in diese beziehungsähnliche Situation gekommen wären. Es hat sich schleichend entwickelt. Warum sollte er es aufs Spiel setzen?</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>»Du bist neu hier«, stellt Roger fest, als er sich in der kleinen Institutsbibliothek neben einen rothaarigen jungen Mann setzt, der ihm einen desinteressierten Blick durch seine dick gerahmte Hornbrille schenkt. »Ich bin Roger Davies.«</p><p>»Percy Weasley«, antwortet ihm der Neue und Roger spürt, wie sich die Härchen an seinen Armen aufstellen. »Professor Fudges wissenschaftlicher Assistent.« Er beugt sich wieder über das Buch, in dem er gerade noch gelesen hat, und Roger fragt sich, wie unangebracht auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn es ist, den wissenschaftlichen Assistenten seines Dozenten nach einem Date zu fragen. Wahrscheinlich sogar eine glatte zwölf.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>»Ich mag Dich«, flüstert Cedric, »und wir verbringen ziemlich viel Zeit miteinander.« Er vergräbt seine Nase in Rogers Nacken und Roger atmet tief durch. »Ich habe überlegt, ob es sich nicht lohnen würde, zusammenzuziehen?« Rogers ganzer Körper spannt sich an und er schließt die Augen, dann entgegnet er, obwohl es nur indirekt damit zu tun hat: »Ich wusste nicht, dass wir exklusiv sind.«</p><p>»Von Exklusivität hat ja auch keiner gesprochen«, antwortet Cedric und drückt sich noch etwas näher an Rogers Rücken. »Ich meine nur, dass es sich nicht lohnt, zwei Mieten zu zahlen, wenn wir sowieso nur bei mir sind. Du müsstest nur Deine drei Tassen und Deine Saufeskapaden zusammenpacken und die Wohnung kündigen. Wenn Du das möchtest. Du musst es Dir nicht gleich überlegen. Lass’ Dir Zeit.« Roger schmunzelt und erwidert: »Ich besitze mehr als nur drei Tassen. Und ich eskaliere nicht nur betrunken.«</p><p>»Ich weiß, aber ich möchte Dich trotzdem um mich haben.« Cedric presst einen Kuss hinter Rogers Ohr und Roger spürt, wie Cedric lächelt.</p><p>»Okay.«</p><p>Es ist nicht so, als ob er tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht hätte, aber es <em>fühlt</em> sich an, als wäre es das Richtige. (Und ist dieses Seelenverwandten-Ding nicht sowieso eine Sache von Gefühl?)</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass Roger es zu einem von Olivers Spielen geschafft hat, und dass er Cedric dazu überredet hat, macht es nur besser. Er hat Sandwiches gemacht und Brownies gebacken, weil Oliver zugesagt hat, nach dem Spiel mit ihnen Picknicken zu gehen.</p><p>Gemeinsam kämpfen sie sich durch die Zuschauerreihen und Roger versucht, so wenig Menschen wie möglich im Vorbeigehen mit seiner Tasche zu schlagen.</p><p>Gerade, als er sich setzen möchte, entdeckt er einen vertraut wirkenden Rotschopf, der nur zwei Plätze weiter seinen Blick auf sein Handy gerichtet hält.</p><p>»Percy!« Roger stößt Cedric den Ellenbogen in die Seite und winkt mit der freien Hand in Percys Richtung. Cedric beginnt, mit den beiden Mädchen, die neben Percy sitzen, zu reden, und fragt sie, ob sie vielleicht die Plätze tauschen wollen, damit Roger sich zu Percy setzen kann.</p><p>»Was machst Du hier? Ich wusste nicht, dass Du Fan von <em>Puddlemere United</em> bist!« Percy sieht verwirrt aus, als Roger sich zu ihm gesellt und ohne Begrüßung zu sprechen beginnt.</p><p>»Cedric, das ist Percy«, stellt Roger sie vor, ohne dass Percy auf seine Frage geantwortet hätte. Cedric hebt langsam seine Hand und lächelt aufmunternd. Percy hingegen sieht einfach nur verwirrt aus.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Vierzig Minuten später sind sie mitten im Spielgeschehen und Roger springt immer wieder mit einigen vielen Umstehenden auf und brüllt wahlweise begeistert oder erzürnt. Cedric ist das Verhalten seines Freundes bereits aus vergangenen Spielen gewohnt; Percy hingegen scheint sich wahnsinnig fremdzuschämen.</p><p>»Habt ihr das gesehen?«, echauffiert Roger sich halb stehend und halb schreiend. »<em>Puddlemere</em> hat einen verdammten direkten Freistoß verdient für Peakes! Wir haben ja wohl alle gesehen, was Flint da abgezogen hat!« Heftig atmend richtet Roger sich auf und quetscht sich an anderen Zuschauern vorbei, während er »<em>Schiedsrichterball</em>, meine <em>Fresse</em>, das war ein <em>Foul</em>!« schimpft.</p><p>Percy starrt ihm einen Moment hinterher, die Augenbrauen nachdenklich zusammengezogen.</p><p>»Keine Sorge, der hat sich gleich wieder abgeregt«, sagt Cedric. »Und wahrscheinlich holt er auf dem Weg ein paar Erdnüsse oder so. – Aber was sagst Du?« Cedric lächelt und wendet sich Percy ganz zu.</p><p>»Ja, also«, beginnt Percy überrumpelt, »es war vor Johnsons Sturz durchaus eine vorteilhafte Spielsituation für <em>Puddlemere</em>.« Cedric lacht auf.</p><p>»Du hast keine Ahnung von Fußball, oder?«, fragt er grinsend. Percy verzieht das Gesicht und zuckt dann mit Achseln: »Nun, ich kenne alle Regeln und Taktiken, so ist es nicht.«</p><p>»Warum schaust Du Dir das Spiel an, wenn es Dich gar nicht interessiert? Falls es Dir nichts ausmacht, dass ich frage.«</p><p>»Mein Freund spielt für <em>Puddlemere</em>, deswegen bin ich bei jedem Spiel, wenn ich kann«, antwortet Percy zögernd (jedoch nicht, dass er sich immer die Zeit nimmt, um ja keins zu verpassen, weswegen er schon manches Mal auf der Tribüne gearbeitet hat).</p><p>»Aber ich bin tatsächlich kein Freund von diesem Sport«, beichtet Percy schließlich und Cedric erwidert: »Ohne Roger wäre ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht so involviert.« Sie teilen einen schweigenden Moment, in dem um sie herum Torjubel laut wird. Dann kämpft Roger sich auch schon zu ihnen zurück. Grinsend mit Erdnüssen.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>»Du warst gut, Oliver«, sagt Cedric, als sie sich zur Begrüßung umarmen und gemeinsam den Weg nach draußen antreten. »Du machst Deiner Zehn alle Ehre.« Roger wirft Cedric und Oliver grinsend jeweils einen Arm über die Schulter.</p><p>Sie unterhalten sich über über das Spiel (Oliver ist gleichermaßen entrüstet über diese Flint-Johnson-Sache, aber versichert, dass es Johnson gut geht und er nur kurz aussetzen muss) und Oliver stößt die Tür auf, durch die sie in die warme Abendluft treten. Es ist angenehm. Sie gehen ein paar Schritte und Roger möchte gerade ansetzen, zu sprechen, als Oliver sich unter seinem Arm herauswindet und enthusiastisch winkt. Er läuft weg und Roger sieht gerade noch, wie Oliver Percys Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasst und es nach unten zieht, um ihn zu küssen. (<em>Was zur Hölle?</em>)</p><p>»Ich hatte nicht erwartet, Dich zu sehen!« Oliver zieht Percy mit sich, Rogers Augenbrauen verschwinden beinahe in seinem Haaransatz und Cedric versucht, ein Lachen hinter seiner Hand zu verstecken.</p><p>»Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause«, antwortet Percy und er scheint sich gleich wieder verabschieden zu wollen, aber Cedric fährt ihm über den Mund und sagt: »Ach was, schließ‘ Dich uns an! Wir würden uns freuen, nicht wahr, <em>Roger</em>?«</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>»Du hast also meinen Freund angegraben«, stellt Oliver fest, als sie vor dem Training draußen auf der Wiese liegen. »Jetzt mal ganz ehrlich: Wie hast Du dafür Zeit gefunden?« Roger schnaubt amüsiert. »Du wohnst mit Cedric zusammen, der fast jede freie Minute mit Dir verbringt. In Deinen wenigen Minuten allein, bist Du bei mir. Wie hast Du Percy überhaupt <em>kennengelernt</em>?«</p><p>»Eifersüchtig, mein Herz?«, fragt Roger zurück und greift nach Oliver Hand. »Wir haben uns in der Bib kennengelernt. Und es hat zwar einige Zeit gedauert, aber«, theatralische Kunstpause, »letztendlich konnte ich <em>Im Museum Knutschen</em> von meiner To Do Liste streichen.«</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Es ist nicht unbedingt <em>peinlich</em> oder <em>unangenehm</em>, als Cedric einmal das Schlafzimmer betritt, während Roger und Oliver gerade zugange sind. Es ist <em>freudig überraschend</em>, weil er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und Grinsen im Gesicht die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schließt und auf das Bett zugeht.</p><p>»Macht ihr das öfter?«, fragt Cedric. Er streckt seine Hand aus und greift mit seinen Fingern in Rogers Haare. »Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das gut heißen möchte.« Er zieht sanft an Rogers Haaren und dreht dessen Kopf so, dass er ihn in einen Kuss verwickeln kann.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>(Percy ist, auch wenn er es niemals vor den anderen zugeben würde, der, mit dem Roger am liebsten schläft. Cedric ist ein unruhiger Schläfer und Oliver stiehlt Roger immer die Decke, aber Percy bewegt sich gar nicht und Roger kann, wenn sich die Insomnie wieder seiner bemächtigt, Stunden lang mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust liegen und seinem Herzschlag lauschen, ohne sich darum sorgen zu müssen, dass Percy sich wegdreht oder ihn aus Versehen schlägt. Manchmal schlafen sie beide nicht, sondern sprechen flüsternd über alles und nichts. Percy ist sein Fels und manchmal baut er vielleicht zu viel auf ihn.)</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Liebe Mum, lieber Dad,</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>es ist eine ganze Weile her, seit ich euch das letzte Mal geschrieben habe, aber ich hoffe, dass es euch zwischenzeitlich gut ergangen ist. Sind die Wolken über London noch immer so grau? Wir haben das hier herrschende gute Wetter genutzt, die Felstempel in Abu Simbel, den Satis-Tempel auf Elephantine und den Steinbruch auf Sehel zu besichtigen. Obwohl es Mitte November ist, sengt die Sonne und die Aufstiege sind anstrengend, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es euch hier gefallen würde. Ich weiß noch nicht, wo es uns als nächstes hin verschlagen wird, doch</em> die Jungs stimmen mir zu, dass es überhaupt keinen Anlass dafür gibt, sich Sorgen zu machen. (Was besorgniserregend klingt, tut mir leid, Molly!)</p><p><b>Auf jeden Fall war es eine gute Idee, ein Semester auszusetzen, und diese Reise anzutreten.</b> <span class="u">Die Aussicht ist hervorragend! Und wir haben jede Menge Photos gemacht.</span></p><p>
  <em>Wir freuen uns darauf, euch bald wiederzusehen. Richtet Grüße an die anderen aus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>In Liebe,<br/>
Percy,</em> Oliver, <span class="u">Roger</span> <b>und Cedric.</b></p><p>
  <em>PS: Du hattest Recht, Mum. Ich hätte mir nicht so viele Gedanken um mein Zeichen machen müssen.</em>
</p><p>
  <s>PPS: Entschuldigung, dass wir Charlie kein Krokodil mitbringen können; wir bekämen es niemals durch den Zoll.</s>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>